Always There
by Angel-Sue76
Summary: Sometimes all you need to know is that someone is listening. A Birthday present for Loopsta girl.


**_Always There. _**

**_Disclaimer: I own nowt to do with the Thunderbirds yet keep asking._**

**_Sometimes all you need is to know someone is there listening even if there not beside you. Happy Birthday Loops, this is how I feel about you. I may not see you in person but you have an incredible ability to make me feel loved. You are an amazing friend and really know how to make me smile. Love you. Thanks to my wonderful beta for making this readable._**

How can you be surrounded by hundreds of people and yet still feel lonely? It was a question Scott had pondered most days since he arrived at Oxford University in England. The chance to study here was a once in a lifetime opportunity but it meant being a long way from home, a whole different time zone in fact. Oh, sure he'd made friends but it was never quite the same as being with his brothers. He was done with classes for the day now and was headed back to his small apartment just off campus. Luckily, Dad had managed to get him his own so he didn't have to share. Though, right now, he was beginning to wonder whether having a room-mate might not have been such a bad idea. It'd be less lonely for him at times that would be certain.

He soon entered his apartment, dumping his stuff by the door as he moved towards the kitchen. Food was on his mind now even though he was well aware there wasn't much to eat. "Shopping might have been smart," he muttered to himself.

After an exhaustive search, he was able to put together a rough meal, nothing special but enough to fill his stomach. His mind wandered to what his brothers would be up to right now. It would still be morning where most of them were. Distracted by his thoughts, Scott failed to notice that he was about to cut his hand until he did. Swearing loudly, he dropped the knife to grab a towel and stem the bleeding.

It was then the phone rang making Scott swear once more. The temptation to ignore it was strong but by the ringtone he could tell it was Virgil and he was never one to ignore his brothers' calls.

Wrapping the towel tightly around his hand, he picked up his phone. "What's up, bro?"

"Nothing really, just fancied a chat? How's England?" asked Virgil.

"Cold and wet, how's Denver?" he asked, trying to tighten the towel around his hand without wincing.

"Amazing, I have some incredible views here. So, what have you injured then?"

"Huh, what makes you think I injured anything," replied Scott, groaning inwardly.

"Uh, 'cause I know you, bro, and you're clearly in pain so just fess up before I send Grandma out there after you."

"You wouldn't dare," replied Scott. He opened the towel relieved to see it wasn't bleeding as badly now and appeared to be only superficial. His top however had somehow gained an unsightly red stain to it.

"You really wanna try me?" questioned Virgil, the determination clear in his voice.

"Nope but just hang on a sec," he replied and put the phone down, whipping off his shirt, he picked it up again. "Okay I'm back and it's just a minor cut to my hand. The bleeding has almost stopped so quit it already before you go grey like Dad. Trust me the girls won't like it."

"Works for Dad from what I hear, he's a right charmer," came the reply.

Scott wandered shirtless back into the kitchen. Switching to speaker he was able to continue to make his dinner and chat to his brother. "Do I want to know how you know that?" he asked.

"Nope and he could tell his younger brother was grinning, "So how are you really doing?"

Scott paused unsure how to answer that. "It's weird," he said finally.

"Good weird?"

"I'm not really sure. Don't get me wrong studying in England was an amazing opportunity especially to be at Oxford and I've met some great people but…," and he paused again.

"Its not home?" questioned Virgil, getting exactly to the heart of what was bothering his older brother.

"Yeah, its so quiet here. I never thought I'd say this but I actually miss the noise from over there and the weather. Penny wasn't lying when she said it rained a lot here. Virg, its like practically every day."

"Apart from the rain part I know just what you mean but I'm still in the same country. You jumped a whole time-zone so of course its going to be hard but we're still here. Okay it may just be a voice or an email, text etc but you're never alone, bro. One call, Scott, and I'll be on a plane there faster than you can say "apple pie"."

"You know that works both ways, right?" asked Scott, smiling and feeling better than he had all day.

"I sure do. It's what brothers do," replied Virgil.

"Speaking of brothers, Gordon asked me the other day if I'd walked over to see Penny yet?"

"Walked?"

"I know, England may be small but jeez its bigger than that. I swear that Fish has no idea of distance," replied Scott moving the conversation to safer topics. That was getting a bit too much.

"Hmm, maybe an atlas might be a nice birthday present this year," suggested Virgil.

"Nice one."

"Hey, bro, I gotta get ready now. You put a bandage on that hand, okay?"

Scott saluted as he replied, "Yes, Sir."

"Ha ha," muttered Virgil, knowing full well what he was doing.

"See ya later, bro, and stay safe okay?" he replied.

"You, too," said Virgil and he hung up the phone.

Scott looked at the food he had been trying to make into dinner and decided to eat out with some friends instead but a shower was needed first. Heading into his bedroom, Scott stripped off the rest of his clothes and then remembered his towel was still in the living area. There was one advantage to living alone and that was that you could walk round naked without anyone knowing. It was with that thought that Scott headed out of his bedroom.


End file.
